Our Special Place
by RoxanaTorres
Summary: Tori ama a Jade y Jade ama a Tori ... pero hay cosas que Jade le oculta a Tori de su pasado... locuras, romance un poco de drama y mucho Jori...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Pues soy nueva en todo esto y esta es la primera historia que escribo así que espero que les guste… Ya tengo gran parte de esta historia pero aun no la acabo así que cualquier cosa que no les agrade la podemos cambiar.  
Creo que esto no es muy necesario pero aún así, Victorious no me pertenece y bueno espero les guste mi historia. No tengo mucha imaginación que digamos pero haber como nos va. ¡Gracias por leer! **

Chapter 1: La aventura comienza.

Es inútil concentrarme en algo cuando en mi mente solo están tus lindos ojos azules, tú pálida piel, tus jugosos labios, ese suave y sedoso cabello, tu cuerpo bien definido; oh Jade West no tengo idea de cuando comenzó todo esto, creo que desde la primera vez que llegue a Hollywood Arts. o tal vez con el tiempo se fue dando, no lo sé, lo único que tengo claro es que te amo Jadelyn, te amo como jamás creí amar a alguien, pero sé que debo guardar mis sentimientos, más en este momento en el regresaste con Beck, creí que Meredith iba a poder conquistarlo y así poderme acercar más a ti, incluso Gilbert me ayudó, el plan era que él te invitará a salir, Beck se iba con Meredith y después de la primera cita con Gilbert jamás volvería a aparecerse y serías toda mía Jade, pero bueno creo que no funcionó del todo bien y ahora solo me queda estar aquí, sola en mi habitación hablándole a una fotografía tuya, creó que estoy enloqueciendo... Woow Jade enserio que si me tienes mal.  
*DingDong* salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.  
-¿¡Jade!? Qu-qué haces aquí?-  
Antes de que yo le permitiera entrar ella paso como si fuera su casa, traía un maleta en la mano derecha que aventó cuando entró  
-Acabo de tener una discusión con mi padre y me corrió de la casa, no tengo a donde ir así que dejaré que me hospedes aunque sea este fin de semana en tu casa.- Me sorprendió la indiferencia con la que lo dijo, como si fuera algo completamente normal, se sentó en el sillón y después de cerrar la puerta hice lo mismo.  
-¿Osea que me estás haciendo un favor?- Por dentro yo estaba muy feliz de que se quedará en mi casa y pasáramos un rato juntas pero me sacó un poco de onda la forma en la que me lo pidió.  
-Sí, maso menos.-  
-¿Pero porque conmigo? ¿Y Beck? ¿Por qué no te vas con él o con Cat?  
-Beck viajo a Canadá y regresa la próxima semana, no pienso dormir con Cat porque quiere que cuente historias ñoñas, me despierta por las mañanas saltando en mi cama y contando malos chistes y su hermano es muy raro y antes de que preguntes otra cosa... Con Robbie ni siquiera su mamá quiere estar cerca de él, mientras que con Andre no pienso estar soportando los gritos de su loca abuela asique solo quedabas tú.-  
-Okey como creo que no habrá manera de sacarte de mi casa dejaré que te quedes aquí, mis padres llevaron a Trina a Boston con un Psicólogo...-  
-Ya era hora- me interrumpió  
-No volverán hasta el martes así que creo que no habrá mucho problema si te vas antes de ese día.- Continúe ignorando el comentario de Jade.  
-Si si como sea, solo necesitó hasta el domingo.-  
-Sígueme te mostraré la habitación de huéspedes- Me levanté y me dirigí a los cuartos de arriba.-Bien aquí es.-  
-¿No tenías algo menos del asco?- Se quejó Jade al ver que el color de las paredes era rosa.  
-Es todo lo que tengo y si prefieres puedes irte.-  
-Agghh está bien-  
-Genial, ya casi es hora de comer, solo tengo dinero para ir por despensa pero si prefieres podemos pedir algo o ir a comer afuera.-  
-Amm que te parece si vamos a comer afuera y después vamos al súper para comprar alimento para los próximos días.-  
-Bien me agrada esa idea, voy a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa para irnos... Por cierto hay un baño saliendo de aquí a mano derecha la segunda puerta.  
-Si sí.. Apresúrate que ya tengo hambre.-  
Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía, mi casa no es tan grande, a lado izquierdo donde se quedó Jade esta la habitación de Trina y enseguida la mía. Entre y no resistí más y empecé a saltar de emoción, Jade estaría en mi casa por cerca de cuatro días, estábamos de vacaciones y eso me hacía más feliz ya que todo el día estaríamos sin ser molestadas.

Media hora después salí de mi habitación, se escuchaba una melodía en piano y una hermosa voz '¡Oh por Dios! ¡Está cantando!' Su voz sonaba como la de un ángel, bajé las escaleras lentamente, me senté junto a ella y comencé a tocar algunos acordes para completar el sonido de la melodía y a cantar con ella.  
*''...I know you haven't made your mind up yet (se que tú aún no te has hecho a la idea)... But I would never do you wrong (pero yo nunca te haría daño)... I've known it from the moment that we met (lo sé desde el momento en el que nos conocimos)...No doubt in my mind where you belong (sin duda perteneces a mi mente)...''*  
Terminamos la canción mis ojos contemplaban directamente sus hermosos ojos azules, sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, mi corazón latía más fuerte, algunos segundos más y era seguro que iba a terminar besándola, pero no era el momento, me levanté rápidamente, incluso casi me caigo, sonreí estúpidamente para disimular mi tropiezo.  
-No puedes ser más estúpida.- Empezó a reír, yo solo le heche una mirada de muerte pero creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus ofensas, caminé a la cocina por un vaso de agua  
-No sabía que tocabas el piano.-  
-No te imaginas cuantas cosas no conoces de mi Vega, vámonos ya sé a dónde iremos.-  
Tomo su bolsa y sus llaves salimos de la casa, estacionado estaba un hermoso mustang 70 convertible negro, elegante como todo mustang, subimos, arrancó el auto y quitó el capó, era un día soleado y se sentía muy bien el sol en nuestro rostro mientras estábamos de camino.  
-¿Y a dónde vamos?-  
-Conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, solo como a dos horas si no encontramos tráfico.-  
-¡Dos horas!-  
-¿Qué estás sorda? Si dos horas pero si hay tráfico son tres a veces cuatro.-  
-Bien no importa...- hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que decidí romperlo. -¿Y desde cuando tienes este auto tan genial?, que recuerde el tuyo era más discreto, bonito pero no tanto como este.-  
-Eso a ti no te importa Vega... Pero aun así te diré... no tiene mucho, mi padre me lo regaló intentando que si me lo daba saldría de Hollywood Arts pero no le funcionó muy bien su plan y ahora sigo feliz en la escuela y con este grandioso auto.-  
-Wow, tu padre y tú no se llevan muy bien que digamos ¿no?-  
-Sabes que él me odia y no quiere que estudie artes pero es lo que amo hacer así que no dejaré que ideas estúpidas arruinen mis sueños.-  
-¿Y por qué te corrió de la casa?-  
-¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?-  
-Am.. Ah... No solo...-  
-Tuvo problemas en su trabajo- me interrumpió- uno de sus accionistas cometió un pequeño fraude y ahora la policía lo está investigando, su forma de desquitarse de todos esos problemas fue gritandome, me harte de escucharlo, subí a mi habitación tomé algunas cosas y fui a tu casa...-  
-Espera espera espera, dijiste que te había corrido.-  
-Si te engañé.- Comenzó a reír, yo solo rodé los ojos. -Ya te dije solo hasta el domingo, el saldrá de viaje el sábado por la noche y no regresará en un mes, después lo olvidará y todo será igual que antes.-  
-Bien no importa...Pero ¿Por qué sí dices que fue un pequeño fraude no paga tu padre lo robado y asunto terminado?-  
-Enserio que eres estúpida Vega, cuando hablo de pequeño solo es sarcasmo, estamos hablando de millones y millones de dólares.-  
-¡Oooh ahora entiendo! Bueno ya como sea... ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos?-  
-Ya te dije que no, ya no falta mucho así que no te desesperes.-

**¡Zaz! ¿A donde creen que llevara Jade a Tori?  
Mmm no lo se, creo que fue algo corto y no lo quería dejar asi pero apenas me estoy adentrando a esto de los fics y pues quería saber ¿qué les pareció? les gusto no les gusto, soy tan mala que me debería de dar un balazo jaja bueno no… se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios ;) insultos, mentadas de madre y demás también son bien recibidas. Sin más que decir… Nos leemos luegin!  
Por cierto, el pedacito de canción es "make you feel my love" de Adele.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí estoy otra vez :)  
Antes que nada gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para escribirme un review y seguir mi historia.  
Este capitulo se podría considerar como la continuación del primero, y pues espero que les agrade…  
Victorious no me pertenece**

Después de un buen rato en el auto llegamos a un tipo de bosque empezaba a oscurecer y los árboles tapaban la poca luz del sol, estaba un poco asustada.  
-¿Eh, emm, en dónde estamos?- apenas pude hablar, cada vez me estaba asustando más.  
-¡Oh! Solo es un bosque, no muchas personas vienen por aquí por lo que es muy tranquilo y solitario- dijo en un tono de voz macabro y sonrió de lado de la misma manera, mis piernas comenzaron a sentirse como gelatinas, el miedo se estaba apoderando de mi.- amo estar aquí- se acercó a mi, mi corazón latía aún más rápido. -Debes sentirte afortunada, a nadie más que a ti eh traído aquí- su voz iba cambiando un poco, paso de macabra a dulce.- digamoslo así es mi sitio especial, vengó aquí cuando quiero escapar de todo y bueno quería venir aquí contigo porq...-  
-¡No Jade No Me Mates!- grite asustada tirándome al piso, no sabía que me quería decir, no la deje continuar pero de Jade me puedo esperar cualquier cosa y eso me aterra un poco.  
-Jajaja no quiero matarte Vega no seas estúpida, bueno por una vez en tu vida... Yo solo quería venir aquí.- Se dirigió a su auto y sacó unas bolsas con algo de comida, _'¿cuándo compró todo eso?'_ Se sentó junto a mí y sacó un pequeño trapo, lo extendió y sacó la comida.  
-Sé que no es mucho pero nos alcanza para las dos.- Dijo y comenzamos a comer. Era un poco de sushi combinado con un poco de comida Italiana.  
-Rara combinación-  
-Lo sé, pero me encanta la comida japonesa y la italiana así que ¿Por qué no combinarla?-  
Comenzamos a "comer"… Por unos segundos solo se escuchaba nuestro masticar, mejor dicho el mío.  
-¡Oh dios Tori! ¿No puedes comer sin hacer tanto ruido?- Se levantó y fue a su auto y encendió el reproductor. Sonaba una canción muy diferente a las que Jade solían gustarle, regresó y volvió a sentarse junto a mí.  
*''...Off in the night (Por las noches)... while you live it up (mientras tú la pasas bien)... I'm of to sleep (yo me voy a dormir)... waging wars to shape the poet and the beat (provocando guerras para agitar al poeta y el ritmo)... I hope it's gonna make you notice (Espero que esto haga que notes)… I hope it's gonna make you notice (Espero que esto haga que notes)… Someone like me (a alguien como yo)…''*  
-Wow, ¿King of Leon no es asi?-  
-Si-  
-Creí que te gustaban las cosas un poco más "hardcore."  
-Bueno si, pero no sé, trate de que captaras, pero sabes ya mejor olvídalo-  
-¿Captar? ¿De qué hablas?- No la estaba entendiendo, ¿acaso me estaba dedicando esa canción? No por dios Tori es obvio que solo es tu imaginación, es claro que imaginas cosas que te gustarían.  
-Nada, olvídalo…- se levantó, guardó las cosas nuevamente en su auto ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y estaba realmente oscuro, no sé ni en que momento se hizo tan noche, el tiempo pareció volar y realmente no me importaba, con el solo hecho de estar sola, con ella, el resto me viene importando un cacahuate... Saco dos lámparas de su auto.  
-Ven.- Me dijo estirando su mano para darme la lámpara, me acerque y la tomé con algo de desconfianza.  
-¿A-a dónde vamos?-  
-Solo sígueme.- Me tomó de la mano, 'Dios mío Jade me agarró la mano' en comparación con otras veces ella solo tomaba de mi muñeca, pero esta vez fue diferente, me tomó dulcemente la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, comenzamos a caminar entre los árboles, estaba muy asustada, escuche un ruido, grité y abrasé a Jade fuertemente.  
-¡Tranquilízate! ¿Quieres Vega?-  
-Lo siento, es que escuché un ruido y me asuste.- aún la estaba abrazando, mis ojos nuevamente se encontraron con los suyos.  
-Calma, nadie viene este bosque y menos a estas horas por lo que no puede ser ningún ladrón y los fantasmas no existen, lo más seguro fue una ardilla o algún otro animal, aparté...-Con su mano quito un rizo que estaba tapando mi rostro y lo colocó detrás de mí oreja. -...Vienes conmigo, nada malo te pasará.- Sólo asentí con la cabeza y seguimos caminado aún tomadas de la mano. Después de casi 5 minutos caminando entre los árboles escuché una corriente de agua, imaginé que estábamos cerca de un río.  
-Bien... -Jade me soltó y se puso detrás de mí tapando mis ojos. -...Solo sigue caminado.  
-No… espera Jade... ¡Déjame ver!...-  
-No no no, si dejo que veas arruinarás la sorpresa.-  
-¿La sorpresa en la que me matas?-  
-Agg ¿Por qué siempre arruinas todo? No tenías que saber que te mataría, felicidades arruinaste la sorpresa…- comenzó a reír.- No pienso hacerte daño... al menos por hoy-  
-¡¿Qué!?-  
-nada... Llegamos- quitó sus manos de mis ojos y frente a mi había una gran cascada muy hermosa algunas luciérnagas volaban a nuestro alrededor, la luz de la luna nos iluminaba, sin duda alguna era un lugar maravilloso.  
-¡Wow! ¡Es hermoso!-  
-Lo sé, me enamoré de este lugar cuando lo vi.-  
-Es muy bonito.-  
Me senté en un tronco mientras seguía admirando el paisaje.  
-Hace un poco de frío ¿No crees?-Me dijo. Yo solo llevaba un suéter ligero y estaba temblando en parte de frío y en parte de nervios y creo que se dio cuenta de eso, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la puso sobre mis hombros, su exquisito olor no se hizo esperar y llegó directo a mis fosas nasales, solo levanté la mirada y sonreí en agradecimiento, ella caminó hacía unas rocas las colocó en forma de círculo cerca de donde estaba sentada también trajo algunos troncos pequeños y los puso en medio de las piedras, sacó un encendedor y les prendió fuego, se sentó junto a mí a sentir el calor del fuego.  
Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos pero era un silencio muy cómodo, recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro, puede sentir como ella simplemente sonrió.  
-Gracias Jade.-  
-¿Qué me agradeces?  
-Esto, haberme traído aquí, haberme confiado tu espacio, gracias Jade.-  
Ella no me contesto nada, solo me abrazó. No podía creerlo, pensaba que todo esto era un sueño pero no era así, todo realmente estaba pasando, conocí a una Jadelyn completamente diferente a la que mostraba ser y me encantaba.  
-Tori…- me hablo casi en un susurro pero en un tono de voz muy dulce.  
-¿Si?- levante mi rostro, y ahí estaban otra vez sus hermosos ojos viendo directamente a los míos.  
-…- suspiro -…nada-  
-¡Oh vamos! No me puedes dejar con la duda.-  
-Enserio, no era nada importante.-  
-Jadeeee.- regrese a verla, nuestra distancia era mínima, podía sentir su respiración y apuesto que ella podía sentir la mía, mis ojos contemplaban los suyos.  
-La primera vez que vine aquí.- volvió su mirada al fuego –fue con mi madre- imite su acción- ella fue la que me enseño este lugar, mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 5 años y solo veía a mi madre los sábados, siempre veníamos aquí.- dio un fuerte suspiro –cuando ella murió, traje sus cenizas aquí, ¿vez ese árbol de ahí?- señalo con su mano, yo solo asentí. -debajo de ese árbol las enterré- pude notar que algunas lágrimas escapan por sus mejillas. –ahí siempre nos recostábamos, solía cantarme, y yo… yo me quedaba dormida en sus brazos… pero después, cuando despertaba, era como una bofetada, regresaba a la realidad, me encontraba en casa, mi padre con alguna de sus tantas mujerzuelas, sin importarle lo que me sucediera, cuando ella murió ni siquiera me puede despedir de ella, no pude decirle lo mucho que la amaba- comenzó a llorar, yo no sabía que hacer.  
-Tranquila Jade, apuesto que ella lo sabe, sabe cuánto la amas y desde cualquiera que sea el lugar donde se encuentre ahora, ella también te quiere y cuida de ti.- limpie con mis pulgares sus lágrimas.  
-Gracias Tori- me regalo una sonrisa, hice lo mismo y volvimos a nuestra posición, mi cabeza en su hombro y ella me abrazaba. No dijimos más en toda la noche.  
No sé en que momento me quedé dormida, pero los rayos del sol que golpeaban mi rostro me despertaron, junto a mí, estaba una hermosa chica pálida a la que estaba abrazando, las manos de Jade estaban sosteniendo mi brazo, como si no quisiera que me alejará de ella.  
-Jade...- comencé a hablarle dulcemente al oído.-Despierta pequeña.- Ella sólo se quejó un poco y comenzó a moverse. -Vamos dormilona, despierta.- Seguí hablando tiernamente al oído hasta que despertó, me volteó a ver, mis brazos aún seguían rodeándola, primero me sonrió pero después...  
-¡AHHHH!- ...Comenzó a gritar, rápidamente se levantó alejándose de mí.  
-Buenos días a ti también.-  
-¿¡Qué rayos te sucede Vega!?-Subí la mirada un poco confundida.- ¿¡Por qué demonios me estabas abrazando!?- ¡Auch! Golpe bajo.  
-Ah... E... Bue… bueno lo siento, creo, en la noche estaba haciendo frío y me diste tú chaqueta, creó que lo menos que pude hacer fue abrazarte para que no pasarás frío...-  
-Sí, ya, lo que sea, vámonos.-  
-Okey- y cada vez la entiendo menos, ayer en la noche hasta de su mamá me conto y ahora volvió a ser la misma Jade de siempre.  
Comenzamos a caminar de regresó al auto, cuando llegamos subimos y vi mi peraphone eran las 7 de la mañana, pude notar que tenía varias llamadas de Andre y de Cat y también mensajes de la pelirroja _'¿Tori éstas bien? Fui a tu casa pero no te encontré. Cat'_ Había dejado mi celular en el auto antes de ir a la cascada por lo que no había contestado las llamadas, lo único que pude hacer fue contestar el mensaje de Cat _'Todo excelente Cat, perdón por contestar hasta ahorita. Tori'_  
Minutos después me contestó el mensaje... _'Ok pero ¿dónde estás? Cat'  
'Luego te cuento, no te preocupes por mí. Tori'  
'Okis :) Cat'_  
-¿Con quién mensajeas tanto?- Pregunto Jade después de un buen rato de no hablarme, es más, desde que salimos de la cascada.  
-¡Oh! Sólo es Cat, ella solo quería saber dónde estaba y...-¿¡No le dijiste verdad Vega!?- me interrumpió gritándome.  
-No, no, solo...-  
-¡Bien!-  
-¿Por qué no quieres que Cat lo sepa? Es nuestra amiga, incluso parece que ella es tu mejor amiga.- Las cosas empezaron a subir de tono.  
-¡Por que no Vega!- Dio un fuerte suspiro. -Bien, Cat y yo somos mejores amigas, pero como te lo dije a nadie eh llevado ahí, ni siquiera a Cat, creó que si le dices ella se sentirá mal o molesta conmigo, por favor no le digas a nadie dónde estábamos, ¿Si?  
-Está bien, no diré absolutamente nada.- Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.  
Íbamos ya a medio camino y obviamente Jade no podía estar sin su droga en las venas, paramos en una cafetería.  
-¿Quieres uno?- me preguntó.  
-Si gracias.-  
Pidió los cafés y me sorprendió cuando ella pagó los dos cafés.  
-¡Wow! Gracias Jade.-  
-Si no te acostumbres.-  
Salimos de la cafetería y seguimos nuestro camino.  
Debo confesar que el regreso fue más rápido a pesar de haber parado a comprar los cafés llegamos en apenas hora y media.  
-Bien, llegamos.- Dijo Jade apagando el auto.  
Bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa. -Bien necesitó una laarga ducha, esperó no me hallas contagiado las pulgas eh Vega.- Dijo Jade y subió las escaleras enseguida la seguí ella entró a la habitación sacó su ropa y fue al baño, yo entre a la mía e igualmente fui a ducharme. Insisto, no entiendo a Jade, cuando me trata bien minutos después me grita o me ofende, no sé, tal vez sea bipolar.  
Cuando terminé de arreglarme y secar completamente mi cabello y maquillarme un poco bajé y para mi sorpresa encontré a una sexy cocinera, traía puesto un pantalón negro ajustado como los que suele usar pero en especial ese la hacía ver todavía más sensual, una playera negra sin mangas y arriba un chaleco de cuero y sus botas, claro esas no podían faltar, su cabello aún estaba un poco húmedo pero se veía más que hermosa. 'Dios es jodidamente perfecta'  
-No sabía que cocinabas.- fueron las únicas que pude decir.  
-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo Vega?  
-Si, si, si lo siento.-  
-Siéntate, en unos segundos más acabo, hay café en la cafetera o si prefieres hay jugo de naranja.  
-Creo que optare esta vez por el jugo, gracias.- Me serví el jugo y me senté enseguida ella dejó un plato frente a mí se sentó y comenzamos a comer.  
-¡Wow esto esta delicioso Jade! ¿De dónde sacaste todo para prepararlo?-  
-Tardas mucho en arreglarte, lo que es raro porque sigues quedando igual de fea, peero...- Continuó antes de que pudiera decir algo. -En lo que seguías en el baño fui al mini súper que está en la esquina y compré algunas cosas aún así tenemos que ir por más al súper.-  
-Ok, nuevamente gracias Jade.-  
-Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme quedar en tu casa.-

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?  
Nuevamente gracias a todos por sus reviews  
La canción que utilice en esta ocasión fue la de "use somebody" de "Kings of Leon." Me encanta esa canción 3:  
Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	3. Confusiones y Confesiones

**Hola, aquí me tienen otra vez… Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia…  
Victorious no me pertenece…**

…

Estábamos viendo una película, no tan terrorífica como las que le gustan a Jade pero si era de suspenso, estaba en uno de los puntos más emocionantes cuando alguien tocó la puerta, salté del susto, me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, Jade sólo se burló de mi reacción pero seguí como si nada, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la pequeña pelirroja.  
-¡Holis!- saludo con la alegría y carisma que le caracteriza.  
-¡Hola Cat! Pasa.-  
-Wow Jade no sabía que estabas aquí-  
-Ya sabes, mi padre... Decidí salirme de mi casa por unos días en lo que se arreglan las cosas.-  
-¡Oh! Bueno, ya sabes que siempre estaré disponible para lo que necesites y si quieres ir a dormir a mi casa eres bienvenida.-  
-Gracias Cat pero no es necesario... ¿A qué viniste?  
-Es que ayer vine con Andre para invitar a Tori al cine pero como no la encontramos y no nos contestaba el teléfono sólo quería saber que estaba bien.-  
-¿Y a mí no me ibas a invitar al cine?- Preguntó Jade cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.  
-Claro que si Jade, antes de ir con Andre fui a tú casa pero tú papá dijo que habías ido con tú mamá a comprar cosas y por eso ya ni siquiera te marqué.-  
-No importa Cat, oye ven un segundo.- Jade se levantó del sofá tomo del brazo a Cat y fue a la habitación, yo solo seguí viendo la película.  
..::: Jade :::..  
Subí con Cat a la habitación donde me estaba quedando, al entrar Cat vio que estaban mis cosas y comenzó a reír.  
-¿Qué paso Jade?- nos sentamos sobre la cama.  
-Discutí ayer con mi padre y decidí venir aquí a pedirle hospedaje a Tori...-  
-Uuu.- comenzó a reír.  
-Déjame acabar Cat-  
-Si lo siento, es que ya me imaginó que paso entre ustedes... Uuuyy.- pico con sus dedos mis costillas. Sí, Cat ya sabe que me gusta Tori, de hecho ella fue quien me abrió los ojos a mí.  
-No seas pervertida...- le arrojé a la cara un cojín. -...Llevé a Tori a la cascada y nos quedamos dormidas allá... ¡Sólo dormimos!- Me apresuré a decir antes de que ella comenzará a hacer sus gestos, ella sabía de la cascada porque le había comentado varias veces de ese lugar, pero no mentí cuando dije que a Tori era a la primera persona que llevaba ahí.  
-¿Y qué paso?-  
-Bueno, le conté sobre mi madre y dormimos… algo así como abrazadas.-  
-¿¡ABRAZADAS!?-  
-Shhhh… si, bueno ella me estaba abrazando a mí, yo solo sostenía su brazo, esto es demasiado difícil para mí, al despertar, no lo sé, estaba sorprendida y le grite, me porte muy grosera, pero enserio es muy complicado.-  
-Vamos Jade! Tienes que confesarle lo que sientes.-  
-Lo sé, pero es demasiado extraño que siendo que desde que llego a HA la eh "odiado" de la nada seamos "pareja."  
-C'mon! ¡El que dira la gente es lo que menos te debe de importar! Digo, eres Jade West se supone que nada te da miedo, que eres la chica que siempre consigue lo que se propone no importa el costo, eres una chica valiente y tienes que decírselo, estoy segura de que ella te corresponderá.- A veces me sorprendía Cat, se comportaba como una persona seria, madura, alguien un tanto "normal."  
-¡Ha! Por Dios Cat, ella no siente nada por mi.-  
-No Jade, yo eh visto cómo te ve, sus ojos brillan cuando pronuncian tu nombre, estoy segura que ella también te a...-  
-¡Cállate Cat!- Le tape la boca y ella para defenderse me lamió la mano. -¡Qué asco! ¡Ahora si no te la acabas!- Me abalance sobre ella y comencé hacerle cosquillas, ella como niña pequeña empezó a gritar, a reír y a retorcerse como lombriz hasta que nos caímos de la cama, no sé como pasó pero Cat quedó sobre mí, nos estábamos viendo directamente a los ojos y seguíamos riendo de las cosquillas que le había hecho...  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- De la nada entró Tori a la habitación, al ver como estábamos solo pudo decir...-Okey yo no vi nada.-... Y salió de la habitación, pude notar como sus ojos se cristalizaron, me levanté y trate de ir tras de ella.  
-¡Tori! esp…-  
-Yo lo arreglo.- Me dijo Cat deteniéndome antes de que saliera de la habitación.  
-Que sea rápido.-  
-mandona.-  
-¿¡Qué!?-  
-Nada!-

..::: Tori :::…  
Escuché los gritos de Cat hasta la sala y creí que Jade podía estarle haciendo algo, subí a la habitación y las encontré en una posición un poco, más bien, muuy comprometedora, Cat estaba sobre Jade en el piso... Lo único que pude hacer fue salir de ahí antes de que pudieran notar mis lágrimas, me encerré en mi cuarto, no pude contenerme más y comencé a llorar.  
-Tori... ¿Podemos hablar?- Escuché la voz de Cat tras la puerta.  
-¿Para qué? No servirá de nada.-  
-¡Vamos! Tengo que explicar t...-  
-¿Explicarme que Cat? Creó que todo está más que claro.-  
-No Tori, no es lo que parec...-  
-No es lo que parece.- Dije en un tono burlón y me decidí por abrir la puerta. Cat entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
-Jade y yo solo somos amigas, ella solo me estaba haciendo cosquillas y nos caímos al piso, fue ahí cuando entraste.-  
-Entonces tú y Jade…?-  
-Solo amigas, más bien hermanas.- Abracé a Cat y seque mis lágrimas.  
-Creó que te debo una disculpa.-  
-No te preocupes Tori, se lo mucho que amas a Jade y que tuviste un poco de cel...-  
-Espera espera... ¿Que yo amo a Jade?-  
-No eres nada discreta Tori.-  
-Claro, que no yo no la amo, aparte ella me odia.-  
-Tori, conmigo ya no tienes que fingir, puedo verlo en tus ojos, en tus acciones y tu forma de comportarte con ella, aparte, no te hubieses puesto así al vernos, estabas celosa, y cuando saliste estabas llorando.-  
-Bien, bien me has descubierto.- sonreí  
-A mi hermano una vez lo descubrió la poli...-  
-Cat, Cat, Cat, ese no es el punto ahora.-  
-Tienes razón, ahora tú tienes que decirle a Jade que la amas.- Me tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
-¡Oh No!- Me solté de su agarré -No le puedo decir eso, por dos grandes razones, una, si se lo digo ella es capaz de enterrarme las tijeras que le regalaste en navidad y dos ella está saliendo con Beck.-  
-Ella no te matará Tori y bueno para serte sincera las cosas entre Jade y Beck no están tan bien que digamos.-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
-Jade jamás ha asesinado a alguien, los amenaza con hacerlo y así ellos solos se torturan pensando que en cualquier momento Jade los atacará pero solo las hace sufrir por un buen rat...-  
-No, yo hablo de lo de Beck y ella.-  
-Ellos jamás regresaron.-  
-¿Pero en la presentación? Ella le cantó una canción y luego se besaron.-  
-Bueno si, pero la canción en realidad era para otra persona, Beck creyó que era para él y Jade bueno, Jade estaba confundida y un poco en shock cuando Beck se acercó, pero después ella le explico todo y Beck lo tomo muy bien, ellos solo son amigos ahora.-  
-Así que otra persona... Oh lo entiendo.- Nuevamente llegaron a mí las ganas de llorar.  
-¡Oh! Me tengo que ir.- Dijo Cat después de ver un mensaje que le había llegado. -Mi hermano otra vez está haciendo cosas malas.-  
-Si no te preocupes.-  
-Me iré a despedir de Jade.-  
-Esta bien, nos vemos luego.- Me despedí de la pequeña pelirroja y salió de mi habitación, yo solo me quedé tirada sobre mi cama pensando en todo lo que Cat me dijo… cuando Jade canto estaba viendo hacia Beck, yo estaba a un lado de él y me pude dar cuenta de eso… ¿o será que me estaba cantando a mi? ¡Ay por Dios Tori! Eso obviamente no es posible, Jade no me ama, ella me odia y las cosas nunca cambiaran. Pero es que a veces ella se comporta de una manera tan linda conmigo… ¡aagh no sé que está pasando!  
Me quede recostada en la cama con un cojín en la cara.

..::: Jade :::..

Agh no se que esta pasando, no puedo dejar de dar vueltas a la habitación, Cat no regresa, no sé que demonios le habrá pasado por la mente a Tori cuando nos encontró, bueno si lo sé, pero no sé como se lo tome, solo fue un accidente… ¿¡Ay por qué no regresa Cat!?  
-¿Qué pasó Cat?- me apresure a decirle cuando vi que entraba a la habitación  
-Nada, ya le expliqué lo que pasó a Tori y lo entendió muy bien, sólo venía a decirte eso y que me tengo que ir, mi hermano me mandó un mensaje.- Suspire y me sentí aliviada.  
-Okey ok, está bien, hablamos después.-  
Se acercó a despedirse de beso y me susurró. -Ella te ama.- Sonrió y se fue.  
'¿Qué fue eso?' La verdad no sé porque Tori me pone así, digo, soy Jade West, no le temo a nada ni a nadie pero es muy difícil para mi con ella, Cat es muy inteligente aunque a veces no lo parezca, tal vez tiene razón, creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar valor para decirle a Tori todo lo que siento por ella. Además, analizando todo, sus acciones de Tori, la forma en la que me habla, la manera en que sus hermosos ojos me miran, no lo sé, puede que ella también sienta algo por mí, ha llegado el día, tengo que sacar todos estos sentimientos que me están matando.  
Fui a la habitación de Tori después de que Cat se fue.  
-¿Puedo pasar?- dije después de tocar la puerta de su habitación, 'Por eso la odio, me hace ser y comportarme de una manera completamente diferente, pero es que ella es tan linda, y creo que se lo merece pero '_agh ¡Dios! ¡Jade!_'  
-Si claro, pasa.-  
Entre, ella se encontraba sentada en su cama, tome un lugar junto a ella, estábamos muy cerca y nos quedamos un momento en silencio.  
-Cat ya me explico lo que sucedió.-  
-Sí, ya sabes como es Cat.- y de nuevo ahí, ella me estaba poniendo nerviosa, '¿¡Dios como es que lo logra!?'  
-Sí… ¿tú y ella son mejores amigas verdad?- pude notar algo en su voz, no sé cómo que era un poco apagada.  
-Sí, bueno, la conozco desde mucho antes de entrar a Hollywood Arts, se ha convertido como en una hermana, tal vez sea por lo diferente que somos que somos amigas.-  
-Si debe ser eso, ¿en dónde la conociste?-  
-Bueno, fue cuando yo tenía más o menos 11 años, mi padre conocía a los padres de ella, un día mi padre invito a cenar a la casa a toda su familia y bueno cuando se trata de mi padre y sus cenas trato de no estar presente, yo estaba en la piscina de mi casa y ella de la nada llego y comenzó a hablarme como si nada, fácil pude haberla ahogado o simplemente irme de ahí pero algo en ella me hizo quedarme, nos fuimos conociendo más y bueno, ahora somos amigas.-  
-Wow.-  
-Si, incluso a ella le debo que haya convencido a mi padre a que me dejara entrar a HA, aunque si las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros, cuando entre a HA empeoraron, pero mi madre me dejo un departamento, cuando cumpla los 18 podre salirme de la casa de mi padre y vivir mi vida por mi cuenta… Es temprano aún, ¿qué te parece si vamos al súper por la despensa?  
-Claro, vamos.-  
Tome las llaves de mí auto y nos dirigimos a hacer las compras, fue uno de mis mejores días, ella hacia berrinche como niña pequeña por comprar cosas innecesarias, al final terminaba agregándolo al cochesito del super, reíamos por tontería y también porque un trabajador "accidentalmente" se cayó de la escalera, compramos todo lo necesario para los siguientes tres días en los que estaría en su casa.  
Después de las compras llegamos a su casa.  
-¿Te gustaría ir otra vez a la cascada?- pregunte dejando unas bolsas en la cocina… Si quiero que Tori sea mi novia se lo tengo que pedir en un lugar especial, aquella cascada es mi lugar especial y nada me haría más feliz que compartir con Tori ese lugar '¡Aghh Dios! ¿Qué chingados me sucede? Me hace ser tan cursi que aagh ¿Cómo no odiarla? ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si es la persona más hermosa en todos los aspectos que he conocido, simplemente es perfecta, en verdad odio amarla.  
-¡Claro! Sólo que esta vez no nos podemos quedar sin meternos al agua así que voy por unos trajes de baño y nos vamos.-  
Mientras Tori iba por lo que hacía falta yo guarde comida, botanas y bebidas en el auto, minutos después salió Tori emocionada.  
-Ahora si vámonos.- Dijo mientras aventaba una mochila en el maletero y subía de un brincó al auto.  
-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado con mi auto!-  
Ella solo puso cara de niña regañada, subí al auto y nos fuimos; quería llegar lo más pronto posible y pise el acelerador a fondo lo que causo que Tori se asustara.  
-No seas nena Vega, ya te dije que mientras estés conmigo nada malo te pasará.-  
-Es que estas manejando muy rápido Jade, no puedes desacelerar aunque sea un poco.-  
-No, quiero llegar pronto.-  
Ya no dijo nada más en todo el camino, tome otro camino que permitía que mi auto llegara hasta la cascada.  
-Genial, llegamos.-Tori bajo rápidamente del auto, corrió hacía mi, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta el río. -¡Ni se te ocurra Veg...-No me dejó terminar cuando ya las dos nos encontrábamos en el agua. -¡Gracias Vega! Ahora por tu culpa estoy completamente mojada.-  
Saliamos del agua.  
-No te preocupes Jade, fui a tu habitación y saque un poco de ropa.-  
-¡¿Qué hiciste que!?-  
-Saque tu ropa, toma.- Me arrojo un bikini rojo.  
-Esto no es mío.-  
-Lo sé es de Trina, uno de mis trajes de baño no te hubiera quedado… Sabes a que me refiero.-  
-No pienso ponerme nada que venga de tu odiosa hermana.-  
-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas nena West!- bien eso si me dolió.  
Nos cambiamos, estuvimos un rato en el agua, jugando, yo a veces la ahogaba, lo cual era demasiado divertido, su cara de sufrimiento y susto me encanta… nos aventábamos desde unas rocas algo altas, nadábamos, en fin, comenzó a darnos hambre, salimos del agua, ella solo se puso un muy pequeño short sobre el traje de baño, 'Dios se ve tan sexy' comimos un poco de la comida que había empacado y escuchamos música desde mi auto, eran las canciones de Tori y fue muy difícil para mí no vomitar de lo ridículas que son, todas cursis, pero en fin, estuvimos en silencio un buen rato. No sé que estaría pasando por su mente pero en la mía solo rondaba la misma pregunta '¿Cómo pedirle que sea mi novia?' no se tal vez algo como '¡hey Vega! Te amo' y robarle un beso… no, creo que se quedaría en shock y no podría ni contestarme nada… tampoco algo como todo mundo… 'desde hace tiempo que he querido decirte que eres una persona muy hermosa y perfecta para mí' dagh! Eso es muy cursi y común… '¡Ay Dios! Esto es muy difícil.'  
-¿Qué tanto piensas?- me saco de mis dilemas su hermosa voz.  
-Oh, nada importante… empieza a obscurecer, creo que deberías cambiarte o te resfriarás.-  
-Tienes razón.- Sacó su ropa y se fue a cambiar, mientras tanto yo saque una guitarra del maletero, creo que una canción podría funcionar, pero… ¿cuál?  
La veo que comienza a acercarse y comienzo a tocar…

Yeeeaah uuum  
I've never written a love song  
(Nunca he escrito una canción de amor)  
That didn't end in tears  
(Que no termine en lagrimas)  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
(Talvez tu haz reescrito mi canción de amor)  
If you can replace my fears.  
(Sí tú puedes remplazar mis temores)  
Mis ojos ven directamente sus lindos ojos cafes mientras se acerca a mi y se sienta a mi lado.  
I need your patience and guidance  
(Necesito tu paciencia y tu orientación)  
And all your lovin' and more  
(Y todo tu amor y más)  
When thunder rolls through my life  
(Cuando la tempestad truena atraves de mi vida)  
Will you be able to weather the storm?  
(tú estás dispuesto a vencer esa tormenta)  
There's so much I can give you, baby  
(Hay muchas cosas que te daría, cariño)  
If only I'd let myself  
(Sí tan solo me lo permitiera)  
There's this well of emotions  
(Hay un pozo de emociones)  
I feel I must protect  
(Que siento que debo proteger)  
But what's the point of this armor  
(Pero ¿de que sirve esta armadura)  
If it keeps the love away too?  
(Sí tambien se aleja el amor?  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
(Prefiero sangrar con cortes de amor)  
Than live without any scars.  
(Que vivir sin cicatrices)  
Cada vez nos acercabamos más, en su rosto había una enorme sonrisa, podía notar el brillo de sus ojos.  
Baby, can I trust this or do all things end?  
(Cariño, ¿Puedo confiar en ti o dejaras que termine?)  
I need to hear that you'd die for me  
(Necesito escuchar que morirías por mi)  
Again and again and again  
(una y otra y otra vez)  
So tell me when you look in my eyes  
(Así que dime mirándome a los ojos)  
Can you share all the pain and happy times  
(Puedes compartir conmigo todos los malos y los buenos momentos)  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life  
(Por que yo te amaré para el resto de mi vida)  
This is my very first love song  
(Esta es mi primera canción de amor)  
That didn't end in tears  
(Que no termina en lagrimas)  
I think you rewrote my love song  
(Creo que tu reescribiste mi canción de amor)  
For the rest of my years  
(para el resto de mis años)

**I will love you for the rest of my life…  
(Te amaré por el resto de mi vida)**

Hice la guitarra a un lado para poder acercarme más a ella, nuestras narices comenzaron a rozarse, podía sentir su respiración, cerré mis ojos y abrí un poco mi boca, pude sentir sus labios rozando con los míos, todo estaba pasando en solo segundos que para mí se hacía una eternidad.  
-¡Jadelyn West! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.- Una voz que desde hace mucho tiempo no oía se escuchó detrás de mí, tenía ganas de matar a cualquiera que fuera esa persona que había interrumpido mi momento, regrese la vista para saber quién era al momento que me levantaba furiosa.  
-¡Que demo… ¿¡Ellen!? ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?-  
-Yo también me alegro de verte… Regrese esta mañana a los Ángeles, tengo algunos asuntos legales que resolver… Veo que no has perdido el tiempo manzanita…- señalo con la mirada a Tori.  
-Puedo decir lo mismo.- señale yo a la chica con la que venía tomada de la mano.  
La soltó, se acercó demasiado a mí y me susurro al oído. –Ella solo es un juguetito.- Puso sus manos en mi cintura. –Sabes que eres tú la única a la que amo.-  
-Sí claro.- Y fue cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado… empuje sus manos y di un paso atrás.  
-Te he extrañado tanto.-  
-Que mal que no pueda decir lo mismo.- Me di la vuelta hacía donde estaba Tori, podía notar una clara expresión de confusión en su rostro. -¿Nos vamos?  
-Sí, como quieras.- me contestó Tori… tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al auto.  
-¿Tan pronto se van?- Ellen me tomo del brazo.  
-Tenía planeado quedarme aquí pero no lo pienso hacer mientras estés tú aquí.- Me solté de su agarre.  
Subimos al auto, lo eche a andar y tomamos el camino de regreso.  
Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio, había tráfico por lo que sería un largo viaje. Pude notar que Tori quería hacerme miles de preguntas pero no se atrevía.  
-Se llama Ellen Jonhson, una chica que conocí cuando tenía 15, ella es 2 años mayor que yo, un año después de que la conocí se fue a vivir a Londres.- Dije tratando de despejar sus dudas.  
-¿Por qué manzanita?-  
-Nos conocimos mientras yo estaba comprando manzanas, ella levanto una que por accidente tiré, desde ese día me dice así.-  
-Oh…- y de nuevo el silencio se hacía presente. –Antes de que ella llegara… ¿Ibas a besarme?- Suerte que el auto estaba en alto total debido al tránsito, si no hubiera frenado en seco ante tal pregunta.  
-Eh… Bueno… Siempre he querido hacerlo.- Nos veíamos directo a los ojos, comenzamos nuevamente a acercarnos, mis manos tomaron su rostro, mis labios se unieron a los de ella en un muy tierno beso, de una forma tan hermosa, que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera con Beck, después de tanto tiempo deseando que sucediera paso, Tori Vega me estaba besando… estuvimos así no se cuanto tiempo y la verdad no me interesaba, hasta que a un estúpido se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de sonar el claxon para que avanzará, el tránsito comenzaba a agilizarse, arranque el auto y retorne mi camino.

…

**Ya saben, no se olviden de dejarme un review :3 Por cierto, si se preguntan porque Jade es bipolar, debo confesar que ni yo lo sé, solo se me ocurrio, creo que es divertido… o tal vez me proyecte .-. jaja si soy algo bipolar .-. jaja pero si ustedes quieren podemos encontrarle una buena justificación… Déjenmelo acá abajito en un review! Al igual que si quieren que incluya una canción o algo que se les ocurra es bienvenido!  
Desde ahorita les pido una disculpa si me tardo en actualizar, pero ya estoy de vuelta en mi amada escuela y desde el primer día de clases ya me tienen trabajando como esclavo D;  
La canción que utilice es la de "Love Song" de mi segunda cantante favorita (la primera obviamente es Liz) P!nk 3 :DD  
Nos leemos luegop! **


	4. Tormentos del pasado

**Hola! Jamás creí tardarme tanto en actualizar y pido disculpas por eso, en verdad la escuela me esta MATANDO ¡literal! … pero bueno, aquí un cap más de mi loca historia, espero les guste…  
****Victorious no me pertenece :c**

..::: Tori :::..  
_¡oh my fucking god! Jade me beso! __Sin duda alguna este es el mejor día de mi vida! Sus labios son tan suaves, claro, sabor a café, pero ay dios! Estoy tan emocionada!_

Nos quedamos en silencio todo el camino, un silencio muy cómodo, una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro que por más que la quería ocultar no podía... Después de un buen rato llegamos a la casa, el silencio continuaba hasta que al entrar a la casa decidí romperlo.  
-¿Quieres cenar, tomar algo, un café, agua?-  
-No gracias, estoy bien, necesito una ducha.- se acercó a mi, y me dio un pequeño y tierno beso.- ahorita bajo.- dijo sobre mis labios y luego subió las escaleras, yo me quede tirada sobre el sofá, con mis manos en mis labios.  
..::: Jade :::..  
Subí a "mi habitación" por algo de ropa y me fui al baño, estoy tan feliz, he probado los dulces labios de Tori, lo que siempre había querido hacer y bueno ella me correspondió por lo que ya somos novias, dejo correr el agua por mi cuerpo recordando nuestro primer beso, ¡Dios fue tan hermoso! ... ¡Sí! Soy Jade West la chica mala que jamás es cursi ni ñoña pero Tori, con ella pasa algo indescriptible, me hace actuar diferente y me gusta.  
Termine de ducharme y arreglarme, bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba el amor de mi vida, en el sofá, perdida en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa, lo más seguro esta pensando en mi, me acercó lenta y silenciosamente detrás del sofá. -¡Booo!- wow encerio esta perdida, ni siquiera hizo un gesto, rodeo el sofá, coloco mi rodillas sobre este dejando a Tori entre mis piernas y le doy un beso, por fin la hago reaccionar y empieza a corresponder mi beso.  
-¿Se puede saber en qué tanto pensabas?- sigo sobre ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos.  
-En ti.-  
-Que cursi eres.- ella puso puchero como niña pequeña y lo aproveche para darle otro beso pequeño y me levante. -Vamos.-  
-¿A dónde?- Se sentó.  
-A un lugar.-  
-Jaaadee! Dime o no voy.- Cruzó los brazos.  
-Sabes que quieres ir... Es un restaurante Italiano, vamos.-Tomé las llaves de mi auto y caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí, espere a que Tori saliera y cerré.  
El lugar no estaba muy lejos, es un lugar lujoso y exclusivo, conozco al gerente por lo que no creo que exista problema por no reservar con anticipación.  
-Llegamos.- dije bajando del auto para después entregarle las llaves al del 'ballet parking'  
-Wow, que lindo lugar.- caminaba tomando su mano y entrando a lugar.  
Al entrar me encontré con Thomas.  
-¡Hey Jadelyn! Cuánto tiempo si vernos, ¿Cómo has estado?-  
-Muy bien Tom, gracias, ¿Crees tener una mesa para mi?-  
-Para mi querida Jade siempre hay lugar... Por aquí.- Seguimos a Tom y nos dio una de sus mejores mesas, había poca luz, algunas velas, se veía muy cursi a mi parecer pero Tori parecía fascinarle, Tom me conoce muy bien y apuesto lo que sea que me trajo aquí a propósito.  
-En un momento te mando un mesero, tengo que seguir atendiendo pero sabes que si necesitas algo aquí estaré.-  
-Muchas gracias Tom.- se retiró del lugar y comenzamos a leer la carta.  
-Este lugar es muy bonito, pero me hubieras dicho lo elegante que era para ponerme algo presentable.-  
-Para mi te vez hermosa y no me importa lo que la demás gente diga.- Noté un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y bajo la mirada a la carta. Minutos después llegó el mesero, pedimos la orden y se retiró.  
-Necesito ir al tocador- me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a darle un beso, jamás me cansaré de eso. –No me tardo.-  
Fui al tocador y estaba lavando mis manos cuando sentí que unas manos tapaban mis ojos.  
-¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Mmm tal vez el amor de mi vida?-  
-¿Lo sigo siendo?- Me giré para ver quién era.  
-Ellen, cre-creí que eras otra persona.-  
-Ya tan rápido te olvidaste de mi.- se acercó demasiado a mí.  
-¡¿Rápido!?-pregunté sarcásticamente. -Hace casi dos años que no te veo.-  
-¿Y me extrañaste?- Sus labios rosaban con los míos  
-No me acordaba ni de tu existencia.- la empujé.  
-¡Ha! Eso ni tú te la crees.- me sujetó fuertemente y me beso, después de algunos forcejeos logré apartarla de mí.  
-¡Eres una estúpida!- salí del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tori desconcertada al ver mi enojo.  
-Nada.-  
-Vamos Jade, te conozco-  
-No, no me conoces.-  
-Bueno entonces platícame de ti, para poder "conocerte" mejor.-  
-Lo que tienes que "conocer" de mí ya lo sabes en lo demás no tiene por qué importarte.-  
-¡Soy tú novia! ¡Y creo que merezco saber todo o lo mayor posible acerca de ti! … Pero bien… creo que no me tienes la suficiente confianza y siendo las cosas así, creo que esto no funcionará… que tristeza que durará muy poco… aun así, te seguiré amando…- Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida… no la podía perder, no ahora, no en este momento en el que todo solo era un comienzo.  
-¡Tori! Por favor, espera.- alcance a sostenerla del brazo. –Lo lamento… lamento todo esto… por favor, quédate.- la besé. –Te necesito.-  
Después de un muy largo beso sincero, tierno, romántico, como solo Tori podía hacerlo, retomamos nuestros lugares en la mesa.  
Tori suspiró. –Bien, si no me quieres decir hoy, lo entenderé, pero enserio quiero, necesito, que confíes en mí, me gustaría conocer cosas de ti que nadie más sabe.- Nos quedamos en silencio; tiene razón, es mi novia, y precisamente por esa razón hay cosas que aún no puedo decirle y lo peor de todo este embrollo es que, lo que no le puedo decir es lo que más me tiene así, lo que me atormenta… el silencio continuaba entre nosotras, después llego el mesero entregándonos los alimentos.  
Comenzamos a comer, seguía considerando seriamente en confesarle todo a Tori o simplemente seguir guardando mis terribles secretos.  
–Disculpe, ¿la señorita Jadelyn West?- se acercó un hombre a mi.  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
-Una chica me pidió que le entregara esto.- me dio una caja y luego se fue sin dejarme reclamar o decir algo.  
-¿Qué es?- pregunto Tori, igual o más confundida que yo.  
-No lo sé.- sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Ellen, abrí la caja y había muchos pétalos de rosas, un brazalete con un corazón que tenía las iniciales "J" y "E," _claro, no podía ser de alguien más _y en la parte de atrás tenía escrito "I love you," también contenía una pequeña tarjeta.

"_Te he extrañado demasiado; aún te amo, como en un principio, como en el presente y como seguirá siendo por siempre; todos y cada uno de mis días no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
P.D. Sé que tú y yo somos muy parecidas, a ti no te gustan las cursilerías y a mi tampoco pero esto es lo que me haces sentir. –Ellen."_

Al terminar de leer estas estupideces regrese todo a la caja y furiosamente lo arroje a la basura.  
-¿Qué era?- pregunto Tori todavía más confundida.  
-Nada importante, solo basura.- No dijo nada más.

Terminamos la cena muy "a gusto," yo trataba de fingir que no pasaba nada y regalarle sonrisas de vez en cuando, platicamos de la escuela y los problemas psicológicos de todos en ese manicomio que llamamos Hollywood Arts, de cosas sobre su familia, un poco sobre la mía, en fin los minutos parecían volar.  
–Gracias Tom, como siempre, estuvo todo excelente.-  
-Me alegra volver a verte, deberías venir de visita más seguido.-  
-Prometo regresar pronto.- me acerque a despedirme de el con un beso en la mejilla.  
-Linda tú novia.- me dijo al oído. –No la dejes ir por cualquier tontería como sueles hacerlo.-  
-Eso no sucederá.-  
-Un gusto el conocerte Tori.-  
-El gusto fue mío.-  
Comenzamos a caminar y a punto de salir Tori freno su camino. –Olvide mi chaqueta, en un momento vuelvo.-  
-Claro, pediré el auto, te espero afuera.- Salí del lugar y a los pocos minutos de que me entregaran el auto, Tori subió a este.  
-Listo.- arranque el auto de regreso a casa.

…

..::: TORI :::..

Llegamos a casa, ya era de madrugada pero el tiempo no parecía importarnos, a pesar de lo que sucedió en la cena me encanta estar con ella en un lugar tan romántico y elegante, aunque sé que ella jamás lo aceptará, es muy tierna, tiene ese lado no salvaje que me encanta.  
-¿Quieres ver una película?- me preguntó  
-Me encantaría, pero que no sea de terror o suspenso.-  
-Agh esta bien.- Iba a encender la t.v. de la casa cuando la detuve.  
-¿Y si mejor la vemos en mi habitación? Hay una t.v. y estaríamos más cómodas.-  
-¡Wuuuy! Tori Vega, la que ahora es mi novia, ¿esta invitándome a estar solas nosotras dos en su habitación "viendo una película" CÓMODAS, sin nadie más en casa, en su cama, a las casi dos de la mañana?- me hablo en un tono sexy y con una de sus cejas levantada.  
-¡Dios Jade! ¡No! No es una propuesta indecorosa, no haríamo…-  
-Shh…- puso su dedo sobre mi boca. –No haremos nada que no quieras hacer, vamos, ya sé que película ver.- me dio un pequeño beso y comenzó a caminar hacia arriba. –Aunque algún día te violaré.- la verdad su comentario me causo gracia por alguna extraña razón… subí con ella.  
Nos pusimos ropa más cómoda y nos acostamos en la cama, era una noche un poco fría lo cual es extraño en California, pero nos cubrimos con algunas frazadas y me abrazo, así ni quen se dé cuenta del frío… Jade puso play a la película.  
Ambas estábamos algo cansadas después de este largo día y nos quedamos completamente dormidas casi al principio de la película por lo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea acerca de que trataba.  
Al despertar estábamos frente a frente, ella me abrazaba por la cintura mientras mis dedos tocaban sus suaves mejillas… Es tan hermosa cuando duerme, bueno en todo momento ella es perfecta, pero cuando duerme… cuando duerme es como ver el lado más sensible y vulnerable de la ruda Jade West.  
Comenzó a moverse un poco y a despertar, lo cual aproveché para darle un tierno beso.  
-Buenos días amor.- le hable dulcemente, ella sonrío ante mi gesto.  
-Si así me despertaré todos los días que duerma contigo no podrás sacarme jamás de tu casa.-  
-Entonces empaca tus cosas y ven para acá porque jamás me querré separar de ti, eres lo mejor que me puede suceder y despertar a tu lado diario me convertiría en la mujer más feliz de todo el universo.-  
-Eso, eso es muy estúpido… y cursi.- rió. –Te amo, te amo demasiado Tori.  
Nuestros labios se juntaron nuevamente en un beso más apasionado, esa sensación de sus labios contra los míos era tan, tan… indescriptible, simplemente era perfecta.  
-Iré a ducharme.- dije después de romper con el beso y salir de la cama.  
-Te diría no te tardes pero creo que eso no es posible… igual me daré una ducha y prepararé el desayuno, te espero abajo.-  
-Okay.-

…

Cerca de 40 minutos después baje y mi sexy novia ya estaba sentada en el comedor esperando a que bajara y mensajeando con alguien.  
-Ya estoy aquí- le di un pequeño beso y me senté a su lado, ella seguía viendo al teléfono. –Se nota que te importa mi presencia.-  
-¿qué? ¿eh? ¡ah! Es que Cat quiere ir al centro comercial hoy ¿quieres ir?-  
-¡Si! Me encantaría.-  
-Agh, okay, deja le aviso que pasamos en una hora por ella.-  
-Genial.-  
Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a casa de Cat a recogerla... Subió al auto de un salto, como yo en una ocasión lo hice.  
-¡Holis!- dijo emocionada.  
-¡Hey! No le reclamaras a Cat por subir así al auto.- le reclamé a Jade.  
-Hola Cat, no no le diré nada por que lo he hecho desde el primer día que subió a este auto y sigue sin entender... Aparte Cat es Cat...- me respondió mientras la pequeña pelirroja solo nos observaba desde el asiento trasero del auto.  
Después de un rato llegamos al centro comercial.  
-¡Peluchees!- grito Cat mientras corría hacia una tienda de peluches que estaba entrando al centro comercial.  
-Será un laargo día.- dijo Jade y después estiró su mano en señal que la tomara  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos hacia donde había corrido Cat.  
-¡Están hermosos!-gritaba nuestra pequeña amiga mientras tomaba muchos peluches.  
-¿Dejarás que compre todo eso?- pregunte mientras veía que de tantos peluches que tenía Cat en las manos ya ni caminar podía.-  
-No, creo que mejor le comprare solo esté.- dijo mientras levantaba una enorme jirafa. -¡Hey Cat! Mira esté.-  
-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Esta hermosoo!- grito mientras corría hacía nosotros y arrojando todos los que traía en las manos. -¿Me lo compras Jade?- abrazó la jirafa y volteó a ver a Jade con ojitos de cachorro.  
-Claro pequeña, te lo compró.-  
Tomó el peluche y nos dirijamos a las cajas, había mucha gente formada esperando su turno.  
-Jadee...-dijo Cat casi susurrando y jalandola de su chaqueta  
-¿Qué paso?-  
-Tengo que hacer pis.-  
-¿Ahora? Ya casi nos toca pagar, ¿No te puedes esperar tantito?-  
-No lo creo Jade.-  
-Ahg, Tori, ¿puedes llevar a Cat al baño en lo que pago esto?-  
-Claro, vamos Cat...- la tomé de la mano. -Te espero afuera de los baños.- fui lo último que pude decir antes de ser brutalmente arrastrada hasta los baños por Cat.  
En lo que Cat hacía sus necesidades yo estaba lavando mis manos y acomodando mi cabello cuando llego Jade con una enorme bolsa, supongo que es la jirafa de Cat, la dejó en el piso a un lado de mi y luego me abrazó por la cintura.  
-Adivina qué.- me dijo al oído con una voz tan sexy, para después comenzar a besar mi cuello.

-¿Qué?-  
-Te compré algo.-  
-¿A si?- me voltee. -¿Qué es?-  
-Cierra los ojos-  
-Oh, vamo...-  
-¡Házlo!- me ordenó.  
-Okay okay.- obedecí, me soltó y luego me dio un beso, abrí los ojos y había un bonito oso de peluche que en sus patitas sostenía unos labios que al presionarlo decía "I love you" y luego sonaba el tronido de un beso, amarrado a su cuello, de una forma un poco salvaje, había un globo inflado de helio en forma de corazón y con letras blancas que formaban un "te amo"  
-Oww Jade... Es hermoso- le di un beso.  
-Es demasiado cursi que hasta ganas de vomitar me dan, pero por ti me aguanto.- rei ante su comentario y volví a besarla, un poco más apasionada.  
-¡Oh por dios!- grito Cat. -¡Yeeeeyyy!- corrió hacia nosotras para después darnos un fuerte abrazo- ¡Por fin te atreviste Jade! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes.-  
-Gracias Cat pero tranquila, relajate.- trato Jade de calmarla.  
-¡Esto es muy genial!-  
-Sí, ven… vamos por un helado.-  
-¡Yeeey helado!- y salió corriendo del baño en busca de la heladería. Jade me dio otro beso pequeño y salimos del lugar tomadas de la mano.  
-Creo que Cat se olvidó de que tiene un nuevo peluche.- le digo a Jade al ver que ella era la que cargaba el enorme juguete.  
-Ya sabes como es ella… sigue siendo como una niña pequeña que le compras un nuevo juguete y es la persona más feliz del mundo pero le compras después algo que le guste más y se olvida por completo de aquel viejo juguete.-  
Seguimos caminado hasta llegar a Cat que estaba indecisa de que sabor iba a querer su helado.  
Comimos nuestros helados y seguimos paseando por toda la plaza.  
-Vamos Jade solo es peluche más.- Discutíamos porque Cat quería que Jade le comprará su sexto peluche del día.  
-Ya son demasiados, no pienso comprar otro más.-  
–Jadeeey solo uno más.- pedía Cat llorando.  
-Solo cómpraselo y ya.- le dije  
-Agh está bien, pero será el último, no podrás pedirme otro más ¿okay?-  
-¡Yeeeey!- grita alegremente la pequeña kitty.  
-Sabes, esto es muy divertido.- dije entre algunas risas  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿No te das cuenta? Parecemos una familia, tú, yo como pareja con nuestra pequeña hija Cat… ella llorando porque su padre no le quiere comprar cosas, la madre que lo trata de convencer y al final termina consintiendo todo lo que la hija quiere y cargando todas las cosas.- señalo todas las bolsas que Jade traía cargando de todas las compras que habíamos hecho. –Es muy divertido.-  
-¿Me estas llamando hombre?- levanto una ceja.  
-No, solo… ya sabes a qué me refiero.-  
-Si, si lo que sea… Tengo hambre, vamos a buscar algo de comer.-

Pagamos el peluche y fuimos a buscar que comer, al finalizar fuimos a dejar todas las bolsas al auto y regresamos a buscar una película para ver, Cat quería ver una de dibujos animados y bueno, eh descubierto que Jade no puede decirle que no a algunas cosas que Cat le pida.

…

Después de este pesado día fuimos a casa, Cat insistió en que quería quedarse a dormir con nosotras y como dije, Jade no pudo decir no. Estábamos en casa haciendo algunos ajustes para dormir las tres en la sala, movimos el sofá, bajamos algunas almohadas y cobertores de las habitaciones y los colocamos en el suelo junto con todos los peluches de Cat, nos pusimos pijamas para estar más cómodas, prepare un poco de café para Jade, descafeinado, si no no querrá dormir, pero eso obviamente no le diré; un vaso de leche tibia con chocolate para Cat y un té de manzanilla para mí. Llegue a sentarme junto a mi novia, entregando las tazas.  
-Y a todo esto… nunca me dijeron como fue que se hicieron novias.- pregunto Cat con curiosidad.  
-Bueno pues, no fue como lo esperaba, yo quería que fuera diferente a como todo mundo se le declara a una persona… fuimos a la cascada y bueno comencé a cantarle una canción, al terminar nos íbamos a besar pero…-  
-Llego alguien que creo que Jade conoce muy bien, ¿Ellen, se llama?...-  
-¡ELLEN!- Cat escupió la leche. –Ellen, ¡ELLEN! Ellen…-  
-Jonhson, esa estúpida decidió meterse en el momento menos indicado, pero bueno… luego en el auto nos besamos y bueno, ahora ya sabes lo que pasó.-  
-Pero que pasará con Ellen.- pregunto Cat y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Cat sabe cosas que Jade no me quiere decir, no sé tal vez ella podrá ayudarme…

…

**¿Y qué tal?  
Gracias por leer, y espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar…  
Creo que empezare a dejar mis agradecimientos públicamente así que... principalmente le quiero agradecer a…**

_**Mas alla de la realidad: **_¡Joder te amo! Haz seguido mi historia desde un comienzo y tus reviews me hacen la persona más feliz del mundo!

_**LindsayWest: **_¡Dios! ¡Cuando leí tu review no me lo podía creer! Tú junto con 'mas alla de la realidad' fueron los que me impulsaron a crear una historia, conoci este sitio gracias a tu historia "la otra cara de Jade West" y morí xD me fascina todo lo que escribes y enserio que no podía creer que leyeras mi historia, ¡muchas, muchísimas gracias!

_**Shin Maverick Hell Angelo: **_mi nuevo seguidor xD jaja tú review me dio mucha risa por alguna razón x) gracias por leerme y seguir mi historia mi primer comentario del chap 3 jaja encerio gracias… ya leí tus historias y bueno te deje un review por ahí…

**Bueno también quiero agradecerle a todos los que se toman el tiempo de escribirme un review y a los que también leen esta historia (aunque no comenten ¬¬) aun asi los AMO! Me hacen muy feliz :DD ... gracias también a…**

_vaniap0211__, __jhey vi__,__jathanjori98__, __Gabuoo__, __luzefragilistico_

**Enserio muchísimas gracias!  
Nos leemos pronto….**_**  
**__****_


End file.
